


Doctor's Orders

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Consensual Non-Consent, Costumes, Groping, Halloween, Lederhosen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Hannibal invites Will over on Halloween and gifts him some candy. It has been dosed with an aphrodisiac that bestows upon Will an insatiable urge to have his ass played with. Will of course goes against Hannibal’s orders not to grope himself, and is then spanked and fucked, much to both his delight and torment.For the Shipoween exchange.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/gifts).

“Welcome, Will. Do you seek a trick, or a treat?” Hannibal asked from behind an ornate Columbina mask of gold and green, his lips quirking into a slight grin.

“Surprise me.”

Will, in contrast to his grey suit-donning friend, decided to go all the way for the holiday. He strolled into Hannibal’s office wearing a checkered button-up top and tan lederhosen shorts, complete with suspenders. He smirked and turned around, allowing Hannibal a 360 degree view. He had purposely purchased the pants in a smaller size than usual, knowing that the material coated his ass perfectly, leaving little to the imagination. He could practically feel Hannibal’s eyes boring into the flesh of his rump. He was an incurable assman and Will was his willing toy.

“Those fit you nicely. Are they made from tanned deer hide?”

“Yeah. Found a place that sold imported German odds and ends.” Will, feeling brazen and borderline mischievous, stepped forward. “Want to give them a feel? Seeing how you’re Mr. sensual and all…”

Hannibal chuffed lightly but gladly accepted the offer, reaching behind Will and groping his ass, feeling more of it than the leather itself. “Yes, these do seem to be crafted of the real thing. Very nice. Soft and thin leather, but notoriously durable. These should last you many years.”

“I hope so, considering how much I paid for them,” Will said with a lilted grin. “You said something about a trick or a treat? Did you decide which one to give me?”

“I did. Come, I’ve made you some candy.” Hannibal turned and walked over to his desk, plucking a small plate off of it that contained three cubes of differently colored candies. “Just for you. My special recipe.” The tiny grin was back.

“Oh I’m _sure_. What do they have in them, dare I ask? Blood, drugs? Someone’s pureed liver? Or just plain old sugar? I never know with you.”

“Why spoil the surprise?”

Will frowned, looking down at the plate skeptically.

“You need to trust me, Will.”

“You need to be more upfront, _Hannibal_.”

“Do I? It was you who desired the surprise.”

Pressing his lips together and locking his gaze onto his, Will swiped one of the candies off the plate and popped it into his mouth. The minute it began to dissolve upon his taste buds, he was instantly transported to an earlier time – a night carnival when he was a child – and he could suddenly recollect the salt water taffy that he chewed while tromping along from ride to ride. “Wow,” he said, taking another piece, “these are incredible. But of course, I shouldn’t have expected any less from the _master chef_.”

Hannibal frowned at the jab. “You are somewhat derisive today, are you in need of something?”

This _something_ was an activity that they began engaging in together ever since happening upon the realization of their mutual interest in power exchange and ass play. Will had paid visits to Hannibal’s office on many occasions now – not only for therapy of a psychological type, but of a physical type as well. Will’s gaze faltered for a moment before coming back strong.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, doctor,” he tested.

“Oh but you do, it’s written all over your face. You can’t hide it from me, Will. I see all. I see your desire clear as day. I just want to hear you admit it. Admit that you need to be put over my knee and punished.”

Will laughed awkwardly and plucked the last candy from the plate and tossed it into his mouth, chomping down on it defiantly. “Nah.”

Hannibal smiled, knowing within a few minutes the effects of the strong aphrodisiac that was mixed within the candy Will just ate will soon have him begging.

Indeed, a short while later, Will began to feel a bit fuzzy. Warm and fuzzy to be exact. His genitals and buttocks tingled, increasing in intensity to the point where he wanted nothing more than to be touched. Handled.

A small whine escaped his throat as he began to harden against his will. “Are you going to tell me what aphrodisiacal concoction was in those candies now?”

Hannibal tittered. Will looked down at his growing cock, it pressed against the leather of his lederhosen. The tingling in his buttocks worsened. He reached back to rub it out and he nearly doubled over in pleasure. “Holy shit!”

Hannibal took a seat and grinned. “It is nice, eh?”

Will looked up at him between rubs, eyes full of lust. He smirked cockily. “You’re going to have to share that recipe with me…”

Hannibal closed his eyes but the grin remained. “And let you have all the fun? Never.”

“Pretty sure I’m having all the fun right now as is…”

Hannibal’s eyes opened and locked on Will’s face. “That’s where you’re mistaken. My fun began when I offered you those confections and continues on from this point in time.” He rose and walked over to Will, grasping his wrists and pulling his hands away from his behind. “I want you to refrain from touching yourself.” He then reached back and began to grope and squeeze his ass himself, eliciting a slew of moans and cusswords in response. “I want to be the only one who does so.”

Will complied, thinking he was in a win-win situation, until Hannibal stopped fondling his ass and went back to his chair. “What, you’re just gonna stop?”

“Yes. For now.”

The tingling grew in intensity again. Will tossed his head back and shut his eyes tight, attempting to fight the freakish urge to rub, squeeze, and pinch his own buttocks. A strained groan coasted from his lips. “C’mon. I can’t just stand here like this. I feel like I’m going to explode.”

Hannibal took up a small drawing pad from the small end table next to his seat and began to idly make a sketch of Will standing before him, cock hard and straining against his pants, pained look on his face, and hands practically vibrating with the need to reach back and fondle himself. He took his time, retracing over the lines multiple times, a tiny smile up on his lips the entire time. He looked up when he heard rustling and saw that Will had broke his order and had reached back and was rubbing and squeezing his ass, a look of lust upon his face. Hannibal placed the drawing pad and pencil down upon the table quietly.

“Now, Will,” he began, rising from the chair. “What did I just tell you about touching yourself?”

“Maybe it’s good time for me to say something along the lines of ‘why are you fucking with me, Hannibal?’”

Hannibal’s steps faltered for just a moment before he resumed. “Tsk, tsk, you just went from derisive to ornery. What shall we do about this?”

Will looked up at him quickly. He knew what he was referring to. It’s not something he was a stranger to in this office. He lowered his hands from his behind and looked away.

“I’m glad to see that you wish to comply now, but it’s still much too late for that. Come,” Hannibal replied, voice firm yet serene, as he grasped one of Will’s wrists and led him over to the chaise lounge, sitting upon it and gently tugging him until he made his way over Hannibal’s lap. His rock hard cock dug into Hannibal’s thigh, making him grunt.

Hannibal grabbed the waistband of Will’s leather shorts and yanked them up so that they dug up into his ass crack and gripped his ass cheeks tightly. Will moaned. The sensation felt wonderful and he ground himself into Hannibal’s thigh.

“No grinding, Will.” Was all that he heard before the first spank landed, cracking down upon his right cheek forcefully, sounding like a boom of thunder erupting in the office. Will gasped and clenched his buttocks. Not given much time to recover, Hannibal yanked his pants into his crack again, releasing his clench and another hard strike landed upon his other cheek. Pain blossomed into being. Sweet, _delightful_ pain. The drug made feel it so good, so much better than any of the other spankings he had been given before, that Will wasn’t sure if he’d be able to endure this one in full without orgasming all over Hannibal’s thigh. He wasn’t sure what further punishment that would bring, perhaps something that wouldn’t be as pleasant as this, so he tried to push the thought from his mind. He lie still across Hannibal’s lap, attempting to lessen the friction between his cock and the sturdy thighs that it pressed against. More spanks rained down, as hard as the first two, if not harder. The pain was beginning to build up and not feel as nice.

Hannibal continued to spank hard and quickly, knowing it wouldn’t be long until Will was rendered into a squirming, begging, _lusty_ mass upon his lap.

“No!!” Will exclaimed from his vantage point upon Hannibal’s lap. He squirmed some more, his legs coming up and kicking into the air. His cock head ground deliciously into a hard thigh. “Ahhhh fuck!”

Hannibal responded by instantly increasing the severity of the spanks. He wanted to ensure that Will remembered this night for a long time. Will’s complaints and movements expectedly became more frequent and erratic. Just as the severity of the scene was reaching its apex, Hannibal suddenly stopped.

“Up,” was all he said.

Will looked over at him, confused. His face was streaked with the color of humiliation.

“I said up, Will. Do it now.”

Will did as instructed, pushing himself off and into a standing position. Hannibal reached over and opened the front flap of his lederhosen and his cock, not supported by the presence of underwear, came springing out. It was rock hard and glistened with precum. His behind began to tingle again in earnest. As much as it had stung and burned, he wanted to be right back over Hannibal’s knee, ass wiggling with nowhere to go, trapped and forced to face the consequences. The thought of it caused a stream of precum to trail from his cock head.

Hannibal watched as it slowly spewed out and made its way to the floor. He looked back up at Will. “You’re making a mess.”

“It’s your fault,” Will tested.

“I think not,” was Hannibal’s smooth reply. “I am not in control of you, you are.”

It was a lie. They both knew who was in control. Will didn’t want to play Hannibal’s mind games, however. Not this time.

“So, what’s next on the menu?” Will asked with a sneer.

Hannibal approached, and with his lips curling into a sly smile, smoothly slid around him and positioned himself behind his body, hands just barely cupping his ass cheeks.

“I believe I need to ensure that the meat has been properly tenderized,” Hannibal said, groping the two sore cheeks roughly while Will gasped. His cock continued to leak precum and he swore that it somehow became even harder. A loud moan rang out into the room.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Will?”

“No, … yes…”

“A love-hate relationship, perhaps,” Hannibal teased as he continued to knead Will’s burning behind. “We shall go over that conundrum during our next meeting, but for now…” He brought his lips close to Will’s ear and whispered. “Do you think I should let you cum?”

Will stiffened momentarily. “I… this is a trick question, isn’t it?”

The lips returned, just barely brushing an earlobe. “No. Do you? Do you wish to cum?” Hannibal extenuated the last word by seizing Will’s cheeks forcefully. Will gasped and groaned.

“…fuck… yes, I would like to cum,” Will answered, his impatience not well concealed.

Hannibal released his grip completely and brought his hands back to his sides. Will looked back at him and frowned.

“Okay, okay, _please_ may I cum?” Will asked exasperatedly.

“That wasn’t very polite.”

“Hannibal, come on, I’m dying here.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Dramatic.” He looked down at Will’s behind, contemplative for a moment. “Hm, no, I think that you should be tenderized a bit more. Pounded, to be exact.”

Suddenly, Hannibal had him in a tight chokehold and yanked him over to the nearby desk. Will, surprised by the abruptness of it all, struggled against the vise-like grip but failed. Hannibal pushed him onto the desk and reached around and undid the buttons that connected his shorts to his suspenders and yanked his shorts down briskly. Will’s reddened, thoroughly-smacked ass popped into view and Hannibal took a moment to admire it. He brought his free hand over (keeping Will pinned firmly to the desk with the other) and rubbed and fondled it while Will squirmed and complained, trying in vain to free himself.

_This was one of their favorite games_.

Will continued to struggle, his breathing erratic. He tried to turn his head to look back at Hannibal, but he couldn’t since he was forcefully pinned to the desk. So instead he chose to vocally protest and squirm about, wiggling his bottom back and forth in an attempt to weasel out of the hold. Hannibal loved to watch him struggle like this. It aroused him immensely.

“You can’t escape, Will,” Hannibal said victoriously before bringing his palm down sharply upon a bare ass cheek.

Having not been struck in a while, the pain exploded back into existence like a truck hitting a wall. Will sucked in his breath and groaned, whispering Hannibal’s name on the exhale.

Hannibal swiped his finger along Will’s cock, collecting some of the profuse precum from its tip and shaft, and after smiling while Will emitted a shuddering moan, delivered said finger to his rectum, sliding it up and down and poking inward to coat it with the slick substance. Will tried to struggle again, his voice sounding creaky and dry. “Arrrg!”

Hannibal held him down and waited for more liquid to stream from his cock head, which didn’t take long at all. “You need this. There’s no doubting it.” He applied more of the lube to Will’s anus. He repeated the procedure a few more times, teasing Will to hell and back in the process, before he was satisfied that he was properly lubed. And without removing any clothing, nor removing the stabilizing hand upon Will’s back, he simply unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock, and rubbed its head up and down the slick crevice of Will’s ass crack. A moment later he began to push himself inside, his own precum production providing further lubrication. Will moaned and tried to buck, hoping to hinder Hannibal’s penetration attempt. Hannibal responded by sliding himself inside all the way, in one fell swoop. Will cried out in surprise.

“I told you there’s no escape, Will. So either take your medicine willingly or I’m going to force you to take it.” With that said, Hannibal began to thrust in and out, moderately at first, but rapidly building up speed, his pelvis smacking loudly off of Will’s sore ass. “I have to make sure you’re very well tenderized…” he added, soon slapping into Will roughly.

“…please…” Will managed to mutter in between groans and gasps, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the side of the desk. Hannibal increased his rate, slamming into Will’s ass. He released his pinning hold on him and placed both hands on his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise as he worked toward his release. It abruptly arrived a short while later, and Hannibal shot his seed deep into Will’s body, grunting and slapping into him hard with each delayed thrust. He imagined in his mind that he was marking his territory. He pulled out and sighed softly, giving Will one last smack on the rear, not as hard as the others. A parting gift. Will crumbled onto the desk in a panting heap. Hannibal could see a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He looked down and saw a puddle of ejaculate on the floor and dripping off the side of his desk.

“Did that go a ways toward solving your arousal issue, Will?”

Will groaned as he rose up off of the desk. His muscles were stiff and … used. Everything felt used. He turned and leaned his ass against the edge of the desk, grunting at the contact. He let out a soft sigh. “Ah, yeah… I am cured, doctor. What would you call that treatment anyway? It’s pretty radical.”

Hannibal stood and thought for a moment. “It was a hearty dose of my specialized ….. personal intervention therapy…”

Will pulled his shorts back up over his now swollen rear end, wincing as the leather grazed against it. “Looks like I got both a trick and a treat.”

Hannibal’s eyes smiled with delight.


End file.
